


Just From Here Is Fine

by Meshio



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meshio/pseuds/Meshio
Summary: In his entire life, Sakuma Ritsu never thought that he would fall in love in a romantic aspect. Many see his relationship with Mao as something more than childhood friends. He never addressed those rumors. Why should he? When in reality... his heart was stolen by someone else.





	Just From Here Is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit messy so forgive me.
> 
> My friends on discord flipped my angst mode on so I just had to
> 
> I'm sorry Ritsu ily
> 
> Anyway enjoy my first work~

In his entire life, Sakuma Ritsu never thought that he would fall in love in a romantic aspect. Many see his relationship with Mao as something more than childhood friends. He never addressed those rumors. Why should he? When in reality... his heart was stolen by someone else.

Mao knows about all of it. He was there to support Ritsu and even gave him advices from time to time. But sometimes... some things are just not going to go the way you want it to.

"Hey Kuma-kun you've been spacing out a lot lately. If you don't feel well go to infirmary." A familiar voice lingering with concern snapped him back to reality. A yawn escapes Ritsu's lips and clings to Izumi's arm.

"I feel a little bit under the weather lately~ Secchan spoil me~!" He chuckles as he listens to the grumpy cat's scolding and pushes him away. He felt a slight sting but brushes it off.

Sena Izumi... the one who made him feel more alive by making him feel such human emotions. His amusing expressions and reactions when teased... His soothing voice... His beautiful blue eyes that sends him in another world... Everything about him makes Ritsu's heart flutter.

He won't get tired of the other's scoldings and lectures. They have a somewhat close relationship with one another. The both of them are similar. They understand one another more than anyone does. Ritsu's feelings for Izumi were platonic until... it developed into something more.

The day he realized his feelings for his comrade, he was filled with happiness but mixed with confusion. He doesn't know how to deal with these new feelings. At first he ignored it until he noticed on how he smiles more often when Izumi is around. The feeling of euphoria when he's around and when he teases him non stop. It was too late to turn back. He fell in love with Sena Izumi.

He thought he has a chance..

But he was wrong.

Why?

Because... the person Izumi loves the most is back.

"Ousama you're being annoying you know?!"

"Don't say that Sena~ I know you like it anyway!" Leo's laughter echoes in the studio as Ritsu dives his head under the futon blanket.

He listens.

He can already tell that Izumi's face is a beautiful shade of red as their King hugs him tightly from behind with a bright smile.

The three of them are the only ones in the studio today. Arashi has some business with the Track Field Club while Tsukasa went home early due to his fever.

Ritsu stares at the white cloth in front of him. He bites his bottom lip as he listens to the happy couple bickering and laughter. He tried to ignore the stabbing feeling inside him as he forces himself to sleep not noticing the single tear rolling down his cheek.

_'... Why can't it be me?'_

~~~

"You're finally here. You're a few minutes late you know~?"

"Sorry Secchan~ I slept longer than usual."

After class Izumi sent Ritsu a message about meeting him in the studio. They don't have unit practices for the day. They were alone. He isn't expecting anything. In his mind... he already knows where their conversation will lead to.

"It's about our King isn't it?" Seeing the slight blush on Izumi's cheeks and the noticeable flinching of his body made his heartache.

That's right. Ever since Leo came back, he's been helping Izumi in repairing their relationship. It was Izumi who approached him first and he was willing to help.

Why is he helping him?

Simple.

He can't bear to see Izumi in pain anymore.

He just wants him to be happy.

Even if he isn't the cause of his smiles.

He will help him anytime.

He will be by Izumi's side until the end.

...

_Even if he won't gain his happy ending_.

They talked for quite a while. Ritsu listened to Izumi as he helped him come up with a plan to close the distance between him and Leo.

"... I'm planning to confess."

"Thought you already did. So slow~"

"Hey I don't rush things you know?!"

"You two already act like a couple anyway." Ritsu hid a smirk as he stares at Izumi's flustered face in amusement.

"Shut up. Hell if I know if that idiot feels the same way."

"You two are so oblivious."

**_You are_ **

"Ha?"

**_You didn't notice huh?_ **

"Fufu~ Anyway Secchan I think your plan will work."

**_It hurts_ **

"Alright then... Thank you Kuma-kun."

**_But_ **

"It's nothing~"

**_If it's for you_ **

"I'll pay you back somehow."

**_If it's to see you happy_ **

"No need~ Now go and catch Ousama will you?"

_**I'm satisfied.** _

"I will."

~~~

A few months has passed. Their seniors has already graduated. Everything went well during the Repayment Festival and now the remaining Knights are with their seniors in Italy.

Leo was dragging them everywhere as Izumi scolds him trying not to cause so much trouble. Arashi follows along with a giggle while Tsukasa joins Izumi in scolding him but eventually gives up.

Ritsu watches them from behind with a small smile.

They have gone so far...

Especially them.

He was there to witness Izumi's confession to Leo. The orange haired boy gladly accepted with a soft smile and sealed it with a kiss. Now they're living together in Italy to work on their careers.

That memory... everytime he remembers, it felt like his heart was being stabbed multiples times while being shot as a finishing blow.

"Oi~ Rittsu you're falling behind you know?" Leo looks back at him as he calls him out.

He knows. Leo is aware of Ritsu's feelings for Izumi. They never talked about it bluntly but...

_"Hey Rittsu... Thank you. I can't imagine the pain you're feeling but.. even though you can steal him anytime you didn't. You really love him don't you? You were there for him while I was gone... it felt like I stole him from you. To think that you still gave up your own desires just for his happiness... Rittsu.. I.. love him too you know? You're really a good guy.. Thank you."_

Leo's words the next day after the confession still rings in his ears. He holds no grudge against Leo. He even apologized for his selfishness. Ritsu assured him that it was his own will to help them. Leo has always been selfless to the point that he doesn't look out for himself.

Leo deserves happiness also. He saw Ritsu for who he is and made him feel needed and gave him a place where he feels like he belongs... this is the least he could do to pay him back.

Tsukinaga Leo and Sena Izumi

The both of them.. wounded and hurt over and over again...

They deserve all the happiness and love in the world.

"Hey Kuma-kun~ Earth to Kuma-kun~" Ritsu's eyes widen as he feels a dull pain on his forehead. He winces in pain and glares at Izumi.

"Secchan that hurts you know~"

"You were just staring at us for the past minutes I had to do something to bring you back to us."

He can only pout at that but it quickly turned into a small smile as he lets out a chuckle. He follows them around until night time falls.

"Ah! Look! Inspiration! It's flowing inside me!"

"Tsukinaga-senpai don't vandalize the tree or the building!"

"Fufu~ the night sky is beautiful tonight isn't it Izumi-chan?"

"Even though you're all so noisy... yeah it is."

Ritsu hums as steals a glance at Izumi. His blue eyes shining brightly under the night sky as his mop of gray hair sways softly from the cold breeze... he looks absolutely stunning.

He smiles to himself as red eyes stares at the sky. This is fine with him.

Everyone is happy

Even with the distance between them

Even with the never ending pain in his chest...

He's satisfied

Because he finally gets to see him _**happy**_ again

In the arms of the one he loves the most.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me please
> 
> This is kinda like a revenge on Ritsu for not coming home again
> 
> I'll work on other stuff when I get 
> 
> INSPIRATION~!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this angsty one shot ^^


End file.
